This project deals with the analysis of viral specified proteins herpes simplex clinical isolates. We seek to determine biochemical differences within the strains and to see if these differences correlate with the kind of ocular disease they produce in the host. An animal model such as the New Zealand white rabbit will be used for the quantitation and characterization of the ocular disease. Crossed immunoelectrophoresis gel electrophoresis will be used for the analysis of viral specified proteins.